jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox
The Sandbox is an activity in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (2000). It appears to be based on the Frankie's Dog House activity from ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995). Description Mrs. Wilder uses the bone finder over the sand box with letters at the beginning, in the middle, or at the end. The bone meter stars beeping and flashing for a bone to match to the bowl. Digital manual description Object Use the Bone Finder and Bone Meter to help Wilder find Frankie's bones! *Drag the Bone Finder over the Sand Box. When the Bone Meter starts beeping and flashing, you know that you are getting closer to a bone! After you move over a bone, the Bone Meter will indicate that it has been found. Then, click on the location to dig up the bone. *Listen to Wilder's clue. There will be several dog bowls in front of the Sand Box. Click on the bowl that matches the clue to put the bone into the bowl. Then, go looking for more bones. Levels I. Singular/Plural Identification *At Level 1, Words are easy. There are three buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 2, Words are medium. There are four buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 3, Words are hard. There are five buried bones in the sandbox per game. II. Parts of Speech *At Level 1, grammar identification is easy. There are three buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 2, grammar identification is medium. There are four buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 3, grammar identification is hard. There are five buried bones in the sandbox per game. III. Sentences *At Level 1, sentences are easy. There are three buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 2, sentences are medium. There are four buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 3, sentences are hard. There are five buried bones in the sandbox per game. IV. Phonics *At Level 1, beginning and end consonant sounds are used. No beginning or end vowel sounds are used. No middle-word sounds are used. No H, J, Q, V, X, or Y beginning or end consonant sounds are used. There are three buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 2, beginning, middle and end long and short vowel sounds are used. There are four buried bones in the sandbox per game. *At Level 3, beginning and ending consonant sounds are used for H, X, J, Y, and V as well as beginning, middle and end sounds for digraphs and blends Ch, Sh, Th, Sk, Sp, and St. There are five buried bones in the sandbox per game. Educational Benefits Your child learns about the difference between singular and plural, about the parts of speech (nouns, verbs, and adjectives), about sentences, and about phonics. Category:Activities Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach grammar Category:Grammar Category:Activities that teach spelling Category:Spelling Category:Activities that teach phonics Category:Phonics